World Reboot
by Kendom
Summary: Planned: An epic fan fiction about a group of heroes that seeks to stop Herobrine's rule over Minecraftia In a action-filled adventure. Worlds and modes come together in multiple places ranging over the Aether to Feed the beast, with multiple villains(some famous ones...). Several games were also brought together into providing as much varierity as possible. All this for FUN!
1. Prologue

**"Prologue Coming Soon."**

**Chapter I and foward are available for reading.**

Hello, my name is Kendom and I present to you a new Minecraft Story. This will be a short introduction to take care of any questions when you start reading it. You can move on to chapter I although it's recommended that you read the following:

-This story is not based on regular Minecraft gameplay. I decided to bend it to a more realistic way although some gamy stuff remains, for example: Crafting exists. Block building and block breaking was slowed down. People starve. And time works differently. Changes like these should be explained by the story as it goes on to avoid confusion.

-There is vanilla, modded and fantasy content.

-I assume you have basic knowledge of Minecraft. Although I will try to explain most stuff as a PRO explains to a N00B.

-This is semi-remake of a dead-fic named Minecraft The fight for leadership. With different characters and MUCH less plot holes. Feel free to check it out.

-Feel free to leave your opinion on it and any suggestions are welcome.

-Rated T for swearing and other stuff

-There are crossover elements that cover several games.

-Updates will come when they come. I don't want to miss any deadlines.

-Report bugs... Plot holes, etc.

-I post news on my Twitter Account. Link in profile description.

-Above all! HAVE FUN!

* * *

_Disclaimer(Ignore...)_

_I do not own any real people, mods, the game or anything like that. I only own my OCs. This is a fan fiction and I operate in the grey area of the law. Thanks._

* * *

**_Now click that thingy bellow this message and change to chapter I :)_**


	2. Chapter I New Grasslands

**Chapter I-New Grasslands**

Light! I open my eyes and I see a blue sky, a few clouds and a square looking sun. I slowly stand up to see grassland around. Lots of bushes, ferns, hills, trees as far as the eye can see. Far ahead I could also see some tall mountains with a tiny bit of snow that was hidden by clouds.

_Where the hell am I?_

Everything looked like a square or a cube if you wish. I gave a few steps to realize that my feet didn't felt right. Looking down made me regret it to find out that I was also part of that world. I had pixelated brown pants and black shoes, a green shirt and weird looking skin. My arms looked like rectangles and my hand didn't had any fingers, although I still felt them and I could move them around, making the tip of my arm bend in weird ways.

_What the hell is going on?_

I was close to start panicking. My joints felt a like jelly stretching when they moved but they felt fine. I smelled the air around me, and it was just like expected. Organic stuff, leaves, grass, it felt all normal except for the blocky part. Then I felt a small breeze on my face and the sound of water running.

_A river?_

I walked towards the sound, after climbing a small hill I spotted a tiny river with four blocks across and two blocks deep. I then heard a snout.

To my right was a pig drowning its thirst by the river, a pink and arguably fat pig. It looked at me with its pixelated eyes for a moment to then get back to drinking. It wasn't afraid of me.

I then sited on the shore and I watched a small number of fishes swimming by. It felt some weird but so normal at the same time. The pig snorted again and came closer and tried to smell me. I decided to pet the pig but then I looked up. The Sun moved from the last time I saw it when I was on the floor. It probably didn't even passed two minutes and I could guess it was midday. It moved only a tiny bit but it was noticeable.

I touched my pants and I felt something in my pocket. Apparently, my pocket was glued to the pants but for some reason I managed to get out what was inside. I hold it in my hand.

_A book?_

I opened it and the following was written:

_Welcome to this new world. You have a great journey ahead of you. Loads of people to meet and stuff to explore. Just don't be outside when it gets too dark. Don't die; you have plenty of people looking down on you. Good luck Rendell._

I closed the book and stared at its green and blue cover.

_Did he call me Rendell?_

Now that I think of it, no other name comes to my mind. I was nameless and apparently amnesic; since I couldn't remember anything else till now. So I guessed that would be my name since I haven't any.

I looked at the cover again. It had a grey border, a row of green and blue around a cyan diamond.

I stand up and looked around again. Nothing but trees and low hills were to be seen. I tried screaming for a response.

"Hello!"

And the pig snorted back in response.

_I should look for shelter. At this rate in a few minutes it's going to get dark._

I placed the book back in my pocket. I searched the other one but there was nothing. I started walking along the river to avoid getting lost. It was hard but I could keep going.

**I-(New Grasslands)-I**

Twenty minutes later and it was probably 4 PM. The light was decreasing fast and by 7 PM I would go bump into things in the night. The pig decided to follow me around and I couldn't get rid of it. I guess some company would be welcome. I decided to rest for a bit and I sit back on the shore.

I looked back into the river and it was getting larger the farther I go. I looked by my right and I saw the pig staring at me, probably trying to guess if I was his parent or dinner.

I then made a mistake and looked at my left. There was a skeleton on the ground with a leather cap and some other random crap around. I quickly stand up looking terrified.

_A human skeleton?_

I slowly walked towards the skeleton. The pig was by my side looking completely relaxed. It was only shaken by the fact that I jumped so suddenly.

I looked at the crap it that was around it. I saw a pouch, an iron hoe, an unlit torch and a leather cap on the skeleton's head.

I manned up and I inspected the pouch, inside was some cooked potatoes and a steak. Now that I thought of it, I was getting hungry. I took the cap and I placed it on my head, it would probably protect me from the heat of the sun next day. I grabbed the pouch and I decided to use the hoe as a walking stick.

I started walking but I got a shill trough my bones. And on the corner of my eye I saw the skeleton move its head to look at me. That made me almost jump in fear.

_Dead stuff doesn't move, right?_

**I-(New Grasslands)-I**

I kept walking for maybe ten minutes. I was tired and it was dark. As I finished climbing a hill, I saw a two story house on the horizon. I ran towards it with the pig always behind my back.

I then stopped when I noticed that the river split in two, making like a natural wall around the hill which the house stands on. I decided to light the torch and explored the shore a little bit more. Hidden behind a few trees was a wooden bridge that was very thick for such small distance to cross.

I slowly crossed the bridge. After a few steps I figured it wouldn't even move. I looked around, there was a gravel path going up the five block hill in which the house stands on. There were a few trees around and a big one just behind the house. I walked to the front of the house to get a better look at it.

It was very dark but I could make it out some details. It was two stories and maybe 12 blocks or so high. It was made entirely of wood with the exception of a cobblestone chimney. There was no light inside. It had a few glass windows, two on top, two more on the bottom. By the ground floor was a wooden door. I walked up a stair to it. I would have to sleep inside for the night. I heard a sound similar to moaning and I looked back. There was nothing behind me except for the pig. I turned back and I grabbed the knob. I turned it, expecting some shelter and an opportunity to rest.


	3. Chapter II Old Shelter

**Chapter II- Old Shelter**

*Yeeeek*

The door opened loudly revealing the house's dark contents. I slowly walked inside with the torch in my hand as a light source. In front of me was a red carpet leading to some stairs. To my right was a door.

I came closer to it and looked through it. A mix between a living room and a workshop could be seen. On the walls were some random crap from papers and sticks. I could also see something that could resemble a stone structure or an oven, a table with tools and a chest.

_I'm going to check up on this room after I see the rest the house._

I heard a sound and I quickly turned my head around. The pig was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are ya buddy?"

There was the sound of stuff falling off and a snort mixed in. It was coming from the other room on the other side of the corridor. I ran towards it and I came to a seen of stuff everywhere on the floor. There was a chest upside down a pig eating carrots on by its side.

"I think I'm gonna call you Mcarrot."

There were carrots, cookies and black rocks everywhere on the floor.

_This should be the kitchen._

The ground was made of stone slabs instead of wood and I guessed the chest Mcarrot turned upside down was the food storage.

I started picking up the carrots and cookies and placing them on the pouch. While doing so I noticed that they packed very tickly together, I also expected the weight to be a lot more. I picked up one of the rocks to find out it was coal since my hands got pixelated black stuff on them. I decided to place the coal in my pocket instead.

I looked around to see if there wasn't anything else to be taken. I heard a burp coming from a dirty and orange mouth from my pink companion.

I walked towards the window and I looked outside. The moon was high, giving a little bit of light to the wilderness around the house.

"Come!"

I called the pig as I moved to the corridor. I looked at the stairs and decided to walk up them.

When I was up there, I saw a big window showing the back of the house. Outside were fences around in a square with a farm plot shaped land inside it. In the horizon I could see something similar to a pillar near the mountains.

_Is that a tower?_

It was shaped like those medieval towers without a roof where they place siege equipment or something similar or top. I could barely see any clouds but I noticed that they were gathering around the tower making the place pitch dark. The lands around the tower were a lot hillier, hiding the base or entrance.

From the window view there wasn't really something interesting to note expect that one river goes right into a more forested area and the other one goes through the mountain making a valley.

When I looked back the short corridor was slightly lit by moonlight revealing two more doors right above the two rooms downstairs.

I walked up to the door on my right and I tried to open it.

_Locked!_

With the light of my torch I could see it was made of iron. Breaking through it was out of the question. There were also no openings of which I could use to peek inside.

Mcarrot walked towards the other door and smelled it, and then it slowly walked away like if it felt some kind of smell. I got a little nervous. The food I had found in the chest bellow didn't gone bad.

_What did it smelled?_

I walked to the door and swung it open. There wasn't any smell in the room at all. Inside it was a bed, a desk, a bookshelf, a chest and a map on the wall. The desk had a window right in front of it but because it was the wrong time of the night, the room was almost pitch dark. To my left was a bed with a bookshelf by its side probably to serve as a table where you put things on top. To the other side of the bed was a chest. As I walked towards it I felt the distinct smell of rotten stuff.

_Yuck! Was this the smell that pig caught?_

Boy it wasn't something like a fruit or vegetables gone bad. It was stuff from an animal, the completely authentic smell of a miasma. Now I was scared to open the chest. What would be stuffed inside?

As I was in front of the chest, I caught in the corner of my eye the distinct figure of a ladder barely visible. I ignored it and I slowly opened the chest. To my surprise there wasn't anything bad inside. I found a compass, a golden thing that feels like an ancient clock with pictures of the sun and moon instead of numbers, a journal, a cyan stick that resembles a wand and a piece of pixelated coal.

_Ok… this looks like it's plenty of stuff. I wonder if I can take everything._

I placed the compass inside my pocket, leaving the golden clock and the cyan stick. I grabbed the journal and stared at its cover for a second.

_Man, I'm tired. I will sleep first and then I'll read this._

Then I placed it into my pocket.

Because Items stack very easily, I decided to take the coal and stuff it inside my pouch.

_What the hell? This thing won't come out of the bottom of the chest._

It was like if it was glued into it or hammered in with nails, it just wouldn't come off.

"Dammit, why don't you come off!"

The pig tilted its head on a slight bit to the left, trying to understand my frustration.

As I was trying to get off a thing that was too strong to be real coal, my fingers slipped and I fallen straight to the floor knocking my hoe to the ground making a loud noise through the house.

"Oww…"

The pig snorted, and came closer to me. It didn't help that it was pink with pixelated skin and odd looking eyes but still the face looked friendly enough to not push it away. I slowly got up only to notice that a lit torch was burning on top of a wooden floor.

"Oh, SHIT!"

I quickly picked it up only to notice that the floor wasn't on fire and the torch didn't lost a tiny bit of its light on impact. I breathed in with relief, but as I did so, I noticed the miasma again and it was stronger. Then I heard a very audible moan from inside the house.

*Moaaah*

I knew it for sure an abandoned house couldn't have noises like that. I picked up my hoe and as I did so I heard the sound of the front doors opening and closing a second latter. I slowly closed the door to my room to avoid giving out any noises to mark my presence, when the door was closed I saw that it had some pretty deep cracks on this side like if it received quite a bit of punishment. I ignored it in nigh panic and I hid the lit torch inside the chest.

I didn't even know what I was afraid off. I was scared of the prospect to find other blocky people on this world, afraid that they would be monsters or something similar. I was just behind the door ready to carve an opening to any skull that comes in with my hoe.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. I was filled with adrenaline, ready to fight a herd of bulls if it was required to stay alive. I silently stood there, waiting, Until…

*OIIINK!*

The heat of the moment and the first time I heard the pig sent my head into a spiral. I looked back expecting to see a pig but instead a barely visible green fist flying into my face.

The sheer power of the punch made me drop my hoe. My head was going around trying to stay focused, my eyes were searching for an almost invisible threat. I tried to slowly crawl away into the door when I felt something similar to a hammer on my back flatting me on the ground.

The pain was great but I still tried to throw a kick at my enemy. Unfortunately the kick was too weak and I only got more pain into my leg. There was the moment where I thought it was a great idea to hide the only thing that makes me see an opponent that can see in the dark. I tried to get up only to receive a blow in the stomach.

Only five or ten seconds in and I was on a KO state for most wrestling fights but unfortunately my adversary was counting to make a permanent KO.

I was staring at the ceiling trying to think if I would run away or try to fight till I was nothing more than a broken corpse. I got into a fetal position just in case a kick was coming but I received instead a very painful bite on my left arm.

Great, I was broken and now ready to bleed to death. Was it a cannibal I was dealing with? I didn't even care anymore. I was now coming in terms with my death so that the pain would stop.

In the dark moment Mcarrot launched itself at my adversary knocking him off his balance.

I noticed the action when he fallen on top of my legs, I quickly though of a solution and I crawled away in direction of a barely visible chest using those precious seconds I had until he got back up. I got on to my feet and I opened the chest, flooding my face with light. I took it out and I pointed it at the direction of the door.

I expected to see a burglar, a bandit or something similar but instead I see a green humanoid with a blue shirt, blue pants and black eyes. That was the moment that if I had anything to shit I would totally shit my pants. It was a zombie and when it was back on its feet with my pig with a red mark on its stomach in the corner, it started to walk towards me. The fear took care of me and I could barely fight anymore.

When I though nothing was left for me on this world; the door swung open and a silver material went through the zombie's stomach. My brain was frozen in fear and I just stood there watching a sword coming back and then slicing its head off.

The headless zombie gave a few more steps until finally falling over to the floor. My face turned from pure horror to a slight less horrified face. I saw a human face lit by torchlight and hidden by clothes leaving only green eyes visible. I also noticed that there was another guy with his face hidden as well. I was so shaken that I didn't even noticed what they were wearing.

I tried to make a smile and opened my mouth to say a *thank you* but the same sword that killed the zombie found its way next to my neck. I thought that making a sudden move was all that would take to get me the same fate as the zombie now lying truly dead on the floor.


	4. Chapter III Secret Questions

**Chapter III- Secret Questions**

My head was a mess. I thought I had been struck on top of it with a hammer.

I slowly opened my eyes to see I was behind an iron door in a 1x2 compartment. It was extremely tight but fortunately that door had bars that allow me to see what's outside.

I looked around: my compartment was dug in an underground wall composed of dirt with a locked iron door to trap people. On the outside was a room brightly lit by torch light made of dirt walls, a wooden ceiling and a mix of both dirt and stone on the floor. There was a wooden pillar with a torch on it about three blocks away from my cell. On the dirt wall was attached a board with several pieces of paper on it. Next to it was a map and a cyan sword.

Five agonizing minutes have passed until a person came close and looked at me through the bars.

"Who are you?"

It was a woman's voice!

_Uhhh… What was my name again?_

Awesome! I forgot my own name. I rapidly searched for the book where it was but my pockets were emptied. I would have to find a way to get her to believe me.

"I'm sorry but I think I forgot my own name…"

Obviously, she didn't believe it. Then she struck with another question.

"What were you doing it this house?"

"I was looking for a place to sleep for the night… I… I… I just looked for food and stuff."

"How did you escape the traps?"

_Traps? What traps…? I can only think of the zombie._

"I didn't saw any traps. The only thing I saw was the dead guy!"

It was quite obvious she wasn't buying anything. I needed to find another solution, quick.

"YOUR NAME! NOW!"

Ok… time was running out as quickly as she was losing her temper.

"I don't know… I think I was called something that starts with an R. Please, don't kill me."

"What were you doing in these lost lands?"

I was right! I was in the middle of nowhere. I needed to focus and tell her how I appeared in this world.

"Listen! I woke up yesterday in the middle of nowhere with no memory with just a weird book in my pocket. Check my belongings!"

Her expression changed a bit. Thinking about what I just said her.

"It was a book with something looking like a diamond on its cover."

She suddenly left the room, almost in a rush. She was worried about something, I could tell that from her aggressiveness.

I calmly though about what happened before I woke up in this cell and then I remembered:

_My arm…!_

It was just fine… Not even blood on it. No pain at all. But I was still worried because the pain earlier told me that a chunk of it was missing. Then I remembered the Pig!

"MCarrot!"

I heard a snort right next to my cell, the pig was probably caged somewhere I couldn't see.

_Who is this woman? And why am I here?_

"So did you take care of him already?"

"Well… He just woke up. I told him exactly what you said to me. I don't like doing these things…"

"We have to be sure he isn't a spy from His army or something, did you detect weird magic or something around him?"

"I felt something but it wasn't from Him, It was something I didn't knew… old magic or something."

"Whatever it may be I'm pretty sure he isn't a bad guy but a more of a terrified explorer."

_Him? Who are they talking about, and what is this magic I'm hearing about?_

I tried to get a better view at the conversion happening by the room just outside this cell but my blocky head didn't have any chances.

"So! What did he told ya?"

"First he said he couldn't remember his name. Didn't knew why he was in this place… he didn't even knew what it was!"

"How! People usually spell out a name or something. Are you sure you intimidated him?"

"He looked terrified enough… The only thing he told me was about that empty book with a diamond on it that you found in his pocket."

_Empty book?_

I remember clearly that the book had my name on it and some other stuff; apparently they just gave a quick search and missed the page.

"Go talk to him again, he might say more."

"NO! I don't like scaring good people. I didn't felt anything bad about him; the poor man almost pissed his pants when I threatened to kill him with my sword."

"Ok… fine… I'll go talk to him; we have to be sure in this place. Little is what is seems."

"Thank you. Can I take these off?"

"No!"

I heard steps coming towards my cell. Soon after, I saw a face hidden by clothing except for two brown blocky eyes.

"Who are you?" He began to ask.

"I don't have any memories. I just came into this world and I don't know how. I just woke up with a book that said my name signed by a guy named guardian."

"Your Guardian you say…?"

"Yea, yea. It also said my name in a page somewhere."

"Don't lie to me… I searched the whole book, there wasn't anything written on it. WHO ARE YOU?" He was now getting angry.

_Oh man… If I don't convince them that I'm telling the truth they might kill me! I need to show them the page! I will at least answer my name._

"Give me the book! I will find the page and tell you my name but I don't know anything else, please!"

"So you can cast a spell on us, no way!"

"Please! I don't want to die!"

I was getting very afraid that I couldn't convince them of the truth.

"Ask your buddy or something to see if there is creepy stuff on it. I'm sure there isn't anything bad. I promise!" I said almost crying.

"Fine! If anything happens to her. Get ready to say goodbye to your neck!"

He left the room. He was angry but slightly afraid at the same time.

_Who are these people?_

"Check the book."

"But you already checked it."

"Please! I'm worried!" He said in a voice trying to stay calm "I think he might just be a loney gooney but we have to check anyway."

"Ok… I'm going to do my thing…"

**III-(Secret Questions)-III**

Two agonizing minutes passed… I heard some whisper gibberish but all I could think of is of a way out.

*snort*

I flipped my head towards the sound. My pig was still out of my sight but I thought it could fell my worries. When I looked outside I saw a book coming inside.

_It's my book!_

I opened up and I found the following text:

_Dear Dumbass_

_Is the book now mocking me? What the hell is going on!_

_Oh well. Hear me out, first get your name in your brain! You're Rendell.  
Then here are their names: The chick is called Acacia. He's Sevented. Tell them their own names after you read this message. Now… Flip the page after you said that._

_WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!_ _WHAT IS THIS BOOK?_

I needed to get my bearings. Telling their names would mean bad stuff. I flipped the page anyway and I found a phrase:

_Tell them, ignorant! I'm waiting…_

I didn't even care anymore to make another stupid face at the book. I looked at the window and I saw two faces staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"The book says I'm Rendell. And… it also told me that you're Acacia and Sevented."

I got a reaction, but not a good one. He was pissed and looking for something in his pocket while she was stunned.

I flipped the page and I quickly read the following text:

_Now you say the name of their group: Horizon  
Tell them that they are looking for something right now. Flip page when finished._

I didn't even want to know what was on the other page.

"You are in a group called Horizon and you are looking for something right now."

I saw him pulling out a key and stuffing it into the lock.

_Tell them that they are looking… for YOU!_

He opened the door, grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and threw me into the other wall. I landed with my back so I wasn't very hurt. He jumped at me; he grabbed the cyan sword and placed it next to my neck.

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU?"

"It says that you're looking for me…"

He made a weird expression with his eyes and asked:

"How do you know all this?"

"I don't know, the book told me."

Acacia was looking at us the whole time, trying to understand what the hell was happening.

"Book spoke to you. You said?" She asked.

"Well… It was saying stuff in text. The text changed every time I read. I mean."

"Another thing… Why are we here?"

"Don't let him talk! He might one of His goons!"

The sword was dangerously tightening my skin, although the pixelated nature of it didn't look dangerous, I could fell its sharpness already.

"It says you're looking for me!"?

Sevented slightly closed his eyes clearly meaning: what?

"Why the hell would we be interested in some guy like you?"

I flipped the page and I read the answer.

"You're looking for me because I'm the chosen one…?" I paused for a moment trying to take that in. they didn't flinch the whole time. "I'm supposed to save this world from an evil god…"

The sword was slowly backing away.

"Herobrine…"

"Oh… my fucking god…" He said, almost like a whisper; dropping the sword.

"I thought I would never happen to us." She said. "The legend is REAL!"

She then ran towards the door and went up some stairs in the next room.

He slowly stood up, watching me.

"It looks like we have some explaining to do…"


	5. Chapter IV Hidden Basement Camp

**Chapter IV- Hidden Basement Camp**

I was in the other room sitting on a wooden slab with a 3x1 smooth stone table ahead of me.

The walls, ceiling and floor were pretty much like the other room. There was a big chest by the side of the room and three doors. One leading to the room that had my cell, another one was leading to a stairway and the last one lead to a dorm.

By my side was Mcarrot. Right ahead of me was Sevented, obviously the leader of the group. To his right was Acacia. In the two ends of the table were two guys I didn't know.

Sevented had brown eyes, brown hair and a bear with a small mustache. He had an iron chest plate on, he was wearing a red suit with grey threads and his trousers were brown.

Acacia had a slightly brighter brown short hair and green eyes. Her clothes could be best described as robe from the desert with several brown pixelated details and cyan pairs of cyan pixels running through the chest.

The other two guys had both black hair and one of them had a beard. Both were wearing similar stuff to Sevented with the exception of the armor.

"So… Well we are the horizon, and we are here in fact to search for you."Sevented Started.

"Yes. The legend said that after the reign of Notch someone would come to keep the balance until he returns." Acacia said.

"Who is notch?"

"Our creator. The one that refreshes this world with his creations. In other words…God."

_Whoa, whoa. Are they saying that the "me" is supposed to bring balance?_

"So… I'm supposed to bring balance to the world?"

"Yes. The legend said that the chosen one will wake up in the lost lands when the time comes with a guide."

I moved a bit on my slab uncomfortably.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What it happens is that the between-reigns moment passed and Notch didn't appeared yet."

"Oh…"

"The chosen one was supposed to be around here for much longer but he never came and now god is missing." She said, with her voice getting more and more serious. "Because nothing that was supposed to happen happened, the dimension borders were shaken thinned. Allowing Herobrine to come and affect this world." She took a short break before talking again. "As his absence continues, the borders between this world and the underworld get thinner giving Herobrine more power over this world, making Him stronger."

"Wow… That sounds pretty bad. Who's Herobrine?"

Everyone made looked at me with the face that meant that I should have known, but they slowly crawled back to their original one when they realized that I was a fish out of the water.

"Herobrine is the god of the underworld. Notch's dead brother, a ghost that is feared through the whole world." A break followed before Acacia kept going. "If the borders are broken, both worlds will fuse together through massive holes giving Him power over Minecraftia. If that happens, he will be god."

I was starting to get creped out, although I didn't knew anything about it. I was part of that and that meant huge trouble.

"And that's what will happen if we don't stop his minions from doing the job."

_Wait! Is there more?_

"Wait, wait. So the all evil guy has minions on this side of the world?"

"Yes. They are plenty, we counted more than ten but there isn't an exact number. But it's sure under than a thirty."

_Thirty bad guys that need ass kicking… Shouldn't be too hard, I think…_

"Oh well. That should be nice and easy, right people?"

Everyone stared at me with their skins a little paler than usual.

"Yea it shouldn't be that hard, right people?" Asked the guy without the beard.

"Ok… So I guess we need a plan. What do we need to do?"

Sevented stood up and placed a map on the table.

"We need to kill his minions to stop Him from ever coming to this world. After that, we find a way to get to the underworld and we finish him off! That's the theory!" He said.

"So what do we do now?"

"We are currently in the lost lands, the place that shifts according to its current ruler. In the mountain border there is a tower, in there resides a Mob Lord that is in charge of helping in the construction of His army. He is the first guy we need to take down." Explained Sevented.

"Oh yea… That tower I saw in the horizon. Are the clouds that are around it are related to it too?"

"Yea! He's master of lightning and well known for cooking his victims with electricity, or blowing them up with his supercharged creepers."

"Only Shit!"

"We also have two miners digging for resources right now to help on our siege. But right now we got more important stuff to do."

_Oh man, I hope I'm the wrong guy. I don't want to end up in a war that I don't even know. Will I survive this thing?_

Sevented shut up to let Acacia finish the explanations:

"In the end we have to hold off Herobrine from this world until Notch comes, after that we are going to the underworld to end His rule!"

Sevented then ordered his men to return to their duties.

I stood up and I watched them go up the stairs. Acacia came closer and spoke to me:

"I will show the base, Sevented has his hands full right now."

"Why did you guys hid your face before?"

"Oh. We had to just in a case you were a wanderer or something so you wouldn't know our faces."

She showed me the room that had my cell.

"It's a storage area and has a cell for cases similar to yours."

She then showed me the bedroom.

It had about eight beds, with a chest in the end of each one. It was lit by torches like the whole base. In the end of it, it had a double wooden door. There was also a guy snoring fully clothed in his bed.

"This is the dorm, the place where all of us sleep. Behind those doors is the working area and it also leads to the mine. Fetch will take you to your bed by the end of the day."

"Tell me one thing. How long have you been here?"

"Three weeks."

_Wow… This is a big base for such a small team._

We started walking out of the room towards the stairs.

"How many of you are there?"

"7; with you 8. One of them is out doing some spying though"

"Oh."

We climbed the stairs and it led to the house the night before, from a secret entrance behind the stairs.

"This is the entrance to our base." She then pointed to an unlit torch on the wall." That is a lever that controls the entrance; please close it when you go out for a walk or something."

"Cool base!"

"Yes… It's nothing special. Thank you. Fetch is outside waiting for you, he needs a hand or two."

"Thanks for tiny guide! And thank you for not threatening to kill me with a sword!"

"Good bye."

"Cya!"

_Everybody looked like cold blooded assassins but they are actually good people with a hard task on their heads. I should get going to see Fetch and get this chosen one thing fixed._

I then walked out of the house. The same black haired beardless guy was there, waiting for me. This is going to be a hard journey!


	6. Chapter V Lost Voyager Crash

**Chapter V- Lost Voyager Crash**

"Heey! Chosen dude! You're here!"

He was just below a tree, welcoming me.

The sun was high, allowing me to see more of the land. To the right was a heavily wooded area. But to my left was something similar to a swampland.

I walked towards him and he hit my fist.

"So… They got all the questions?" He asked.

"Yea I guess…"

"I was wondering if she didn't hit you too hard in the head, you were asleep for three days!"

"Really? I never noticed…"

"Kk. Now to business… An airship crashed nearby and I need a hand to help me loot it."

"An airship?"

"Thundery night that was… Yea. A ship that flies, got it?"

"yea yea."

_This world is getting stranger by the minute…_

He then pulled out something way to big out of his pocket.

"Take this. It's dangerous out there in the dark."

He gave me a very pixelated iron sword, it felt kind of heavy but I could use it just fine.

"That's sword; you whack stuff with it, ok?"

"I know what a sword is…"

"Ok, now fol-"

*Groook*

I finally noticed that I hadn't eaten or drank anything for three days.

"Oh, they haven't feed your ass yet?"

"Ouch…"

"Sure, drink from the river. We will eat at crash site."

I ran towards the river and I took a good sip. It felt great.

_Oh man I was going to get dehydrated at this point._

As I was taking sip after sip I noticed something moving in the water. Suddenly I got pulled inside by dark blue tentacles; ahead of me I saw a mouth with very visible teeth. The creature tried to eat me but my head was too large for it. After 5 seconds it let me go and I returned to the surface for air.

"HOW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I screamed.

He didn't stop laughing for some reason.

"You, ho ho… You got a squid…ha,ha. You're all black!"

A close inspection to my clothes and my hands revealed the reason of the fit. Although I was half colored in black and wanting to clean up my body, I was still nervous about the squid underwater."

"Don't worry dude… they are harmless!" He said slowly calming down.

I really didn't want to get back to the water but they know more about this than me. Reluctantly, I returned to the water to wash myself. A minute later I was ready for the trip.

"Ready? Let's go!"

**V-(Lost Voyager Crash)-V**

The swamp was filled with small ponds but fortunately it was easy to travel because most of it was dry land. There was also a lack of bushes and there were fewer trees than expected making it even easier. Although the air around it was thick and it smelled bad.

After ten minutes it was midday. And we found hidden in some rocks a wooden ship with pieces of its ex-balloon scattered all around it. It was buried in the ground like a sinking ship in mid motion but with a lot more debris around it.

"Here we are. I'll look for the entrance."

It was about eight blocks wide and six of height but the rest of it was buried underground so the dimensions were hard to tell. It was mostly made of wood with an occasional block of iron. Most of it was also badly damaged so an "entrance" was basically everywhere. The balloon looked like it was made white or light-grey wool. The wood itself had visible black cracks almost everywhere

*Chop* *Chop*

Fetch was smashing its hull open with an axe, making the cracks larger and larger. Thirty seconds later he broke the wooden block and placed its miniature version of it on his pocket.

_I don't even want to care how that works…_

"Come! You afraid or something?"

I reluctantly came closer and I entered the whole, as I entered I saw the heavily tilted insides. I looked at him and I saw he had two torches.

"Here."

I took the torch and I looked around. The area around me was tilted with the prospect of collapsing on my head at any second. There was some light on the place I was currently coming from the holes from the three block height ceiling but the depths of the ship probably weren't so bright. The place where I was barely resembled anything I knew of, but the chests cluttered on the wall meant it was a storage area. There were also plenty of unlit torches scattered on the floor.

"Ok… Go search the rest of the ship; I'll look into these chests. Anything happens and you shout. Ok?

"Sure thing." I answered.

I walked lower into the room; at the end of it was a closed door that was so broken that it should already be open. I gave my best not to slip on the floor. I opened the door, and I saw something that resembled a corridor. I walked inside and I looked around. There were two more doors and a ladder. I walked to the one on the left and I opened it. That door was so broken that it opened, it snapped out of its place and started falling down the room making a loud *bang* when it hit the wall.

"Is everything alright?" I heard.

"Yea!"

I walked inside and I saw it was another storage area but it was for fuel and other sorts of ship maintenance crap. I searched the barrels that contained the stuff. Inside one was black powder, I touched and I moved the tiny blocks around.

_Gunpowder, I should tell Fetch about this._

I started to hear a loud noise coming from insides the ship. It was the sound of the wood cranking because of the massive weight being distributed along the ground. I then noticed that the room had glass windows, It was stupid because its underground but it told me what we were buried in.

_Wet dirt, If we try hard enough we may get this ship off the ground._

It was useless anyway because the ship was too damaged and could snap any second if we tried to get it off the ground.

I searched the rest of the barrels, they hadn't anything interesting and except for one that had a foul smelling liquid inside. I left the room and I went through the other door that was hanging open.

I found inside the room some furniture scattered on the wall. By the end of it I saw a red bed with something on top. I came closer and I saw something that made my stomach contract with pain.

"A dead person!"

The body was good looking but it was still dead, giving me some pity. It was men wearing a brown coat, orange trousers and black boots.

_Oh man, I want to get out of here right now!_

I slowly walked upwards ignoring all the chests and possible goodies I could loot inside. When I was almost out, I made the mistake of using the door as a support. It snapped I went down with it making another *bang* on the wall.

"SHIT!"

I crawled away from the mess that was the wall, and I walked up the room again. I then felt a weird presence around me. I looked behind me to see that the body was trying to get up. The worse is when I noticed that the eyes were pure white.

"ONLY FUCKING SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Need help?"

"FUCK YES; I GOT A BODY CHASING ME!"

Suddenly something happen and the whole ship started moving. The dirt was giving away and the ship was returning somehow to its supposed position. The movement was very loud and when it stopped, the resulting shock made me fall to the floor. Now it was easier for me to run but also easier to run for the zombie.

I got up but the zombie that was with me was much faster than it should. It grabbed me by the neck and threw me to the cluttered wall. I landed badly because of the wooden clutter and I felt that I broke something important. The zombie was walking to me completely normally like if it wasn't dead at all. It then proceeded to snap another rib by punching me in the chest. I was starting to have trouble breathing and if he didn't come anytime soon I would join the zombie horde.

It then started putting pressure in my neck, breathing was now impossible. It all happened so fast that I didn't remember my sword. I tried punching the face of my enemy but it didn't even flinch.

"YEAAH!"

And an iron blade went through the corpse's chest. The zombie dropped my neck and went to take care of Fetch. He removed the sword and then slashed the belly with it. After that he noticed the zombie's eyes.

"Oh… My… Notch…"

It went pretty fast, the zombie quickly dominated Fetch because of the lack of pain and the super strength that it had. He didn't have any chance; the zombie snapped both his arms and knocked him unconscious. After it was done with Fetch it returned to me but I was ready branding my sword. Coughing blood, I charged the zombie. I hit the rights side of the chest but it didn't react to it. My punishment was it punching me back, removing the sword from its chest and then stabbing me with it.

_Oh… The pain!_

I wouldn't last for much longer. Fetch was down with no one around to save my ass. I was bleeding, with a sword on my belly, probably with two broken ribs and a hurt lung. It was kind of hard to get any worse.

It then grabbed me by the neck and then proceeded to finish the job. I was its mark!

When I was about to lose consciousness, an abnormally large cyan blade sliced the zombie in half. The corpse didn't move anymore and humanoid shape came out of the corpse. I was in the floor barely conscious so I could tell little. It was very transparent, with a blue shirt and trousers, normal looking skin but the eyes were glowing white. The shape then turned into a fog that slowly faded away.

I heard some steps coming towards me, I was grabbed by the neck of the shirt and I felt the terrible pain of a sword coming out. My savior then dropped my sword and its hand glowed cyan blue. I felt my body wounds closing and my ribs getting back into place. The torch was on the ground but it did a great job of lighting the whole room so I could see the person in front of me.

It was a humanoid shaped with a black robe covering the whole body. The face wasn't visible but two glowing cyan eyes. Its sword was now nowhere to be seen. It then let me go, I could breathe almost normally, but I was still exhausted.

"So Chosen One? Are you the one that needs helping today?" It said in a deep sarcastic voice.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"None of your concern, right now."

"Why did you save me?"

"You have a journey ahead of you… I'm just here to be sure you won't stay off your track…" When he noticed I wasn't going to say anything else, he made a speech:

"I'm here to save your ass one time, don't let me down. Next time we meet I want you ready for your foe, if you are not ready; I guess chosen ones are wrongly chosen then. They are supposed to finish their journeys in one piece so I play my part here, please don't die too soon or you're going to disappoint Him."

"Him?"

"See ya soon…!"

He turned into a blue orb and it flew outside the room.

_What the hell? Who was that guy?_

I then realized and I ran towards Fetch. He was in a rude state but he was alive.

"I got to get you out of here. Can you walk?"

"Almost… That son-of-bitch!"

His arms were moving in weird ways, clearly meaning that they were broken.

"It broke my fucking arms…"

I grabbed my sword and I placed it on my waist, I picked up the torch and I helped Fetch get up. After that we left the now horizontal ship that was still too dirty to give us any light. We left the ship, and we sit down on top of some ruble just outside to rest.

_What the hell I've been through…?_


	7. Chapter VI Newbie's Tasks

**Chapter VI- Newbie's Tasks**

*snap*

"GAAAH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

"I told you it was going to hurt."

The happy moments when we get back to our zombie-less home to hear our buddy scream, while his bones get put back into place. Acacia was doing the job since she apparently knew something about medicine. He was lying down on the table we used for the discussion earlier in the day. I was in the dorm petting Mcarrot while I was thinking about what happened before.

_That ghost, couldn't it be that Herobrine everyone was talking about? And who was that guy that saved me back there?_

"Now make sure you don't do anything heavy for a week. Ok?"

He then walked into the dorm and sited on his bed.

"Yea! Mistress. Fucking bitch..." He whispered to make sure no one heard.

Acacia then walked in and looked at me.

"So you're back! I'll call Sevented, it's a long time since we had a failed raid like this."

"Fetch didn't tell you?"

"No… He was too busy screaming obscenities in order for me to understand anything."

"All I know is that monster that almost killed us wasn't a regular one…"

"Right… Are you hurt or anything?"

I instantly got freaked out with the answer.

"No, no, no! I'm completely fine!" I yelled.

"Ok then. Go talk to the miners, I heard they could use an extra hand, I'm going to talk with Sevented."

"Well, yea see you later…"

I walked out of the room and I opened the door to the dig site. Around me was a furnace, a wooden bench, some lava, plenty of torches, some pickaxes, shovels, anything you'd need for a mining operation. Ahead of me was a tunnel leading to some stairs.

I walked to the wall where the tools were and I grabbed a pickaxe and a shovel. I then looked to the tunnel and I went through it. As I stepped deeper I slowly started hearing pickaxes hitting stone. I kept going and when I found the wooden stairs I went down. They weren't very long, maybe 20 blocks deep. When I arrived there I opened another double door and I stared into the massive chamber.

It was maybe five blocks high with a pillar holding the ceiling up. On the rough sides of the cave, two guys were digging. I walked to them. Unexpectedly, one of them grabbed his iron sword and pointed at me. I instantly halted.

"Oh… it's you, the new flesh! I thought you were a zombie or something." He grinned while he said that and then he sheathed his sword, his voice was kind of heavy.

_What the hell is wrong with this people! They point swords at everything they see!_

They were a bit shorter and "larger" than me. One of them was bald and had black hair. The other one had a long orange beard, was bald and was very bulky. The other one had a slightly shorter black beard. In short, they were dwarfs. They were carrying iron pickaxes, and the orange one had an axe instead of a sword.

"I didn't warn you I was coming, sorry!"

"It's fine lad. Zombies and skeles just keep on comin!" He took a small break. "So what are can we master dwarfs do for ya?"

"Acacia said you needed help…"

"Yea, you see that hole there?" The dwarf pointed at not very lit cave hole in the other side of the chamber." We need another hand digging that part, if you could recover any shinies in there, I would happily congratulate ya. Just don't get yerself killed!"

My heart was pumping with fear, last time I was in dark spots, bad stuff happened. I grabbed my pick and I waved at the dwarfs.

"Well, then I guess I know what to do. Wish me luck!"

I walked away from them and into the cave, the path was still lit with torches on the wall, it wasn't very large maybe around 3 blocks tall and 4 wide.

"A human doing the job of a dwarf? Man, even if it is the chosen guy, humans suck at digging!"

I heard their comments while I walked away. I took a torch from the wall and I proceeded to explore the darker edges of the cave.

**VI-(Newbie's Tasks)-VI**

4 Minutes in and I still haven't found anything besides the grey walls, Mcarrot was around making me company. The cave was already splitting into several ones and I quickly became more afraid that I would get lost in the dark.

*Snort*

"Hum?" I looked at Mcarrot, next to it was a red material on the wall. I walked to it and I touched it, it was a gem of some kind.

_Rubies?_

I grabbed my iron pick and I hammered the rock. The rock had growing cracks all around it. Tiny blocks of rock were coming out. Thirty seconds later, a gem popped out as the block broke. I grabbed it, inspected the shape and instantly knew what it was.

"It's a ruby!"

*Moahhh…"

_SHIT! A ZOMBIE!_

*OOIIIINK!*

The pig hid behind me as the rotten monstrosity walked from the shadows into the light. I had my sword ready to take it on. I jumped and I slashed my sword into its brain splitting its head on half.

_Oh my god, it's still going?_

The monster wasn't killed by the blow but was a lot more disorientated. I then proceeded to kick it in the chest and it fallen down into the ground. I then stepped on one of its arm, I slashed the other with my pickaxe and I used my sword to split open its belly.

_Oh man, the smell!_

It wasn't moving anymore. I relaxed for a bit until a horrible pain went through my belly. I looked down to see a bloody arrow stuck on my belly. Somewhere in the shadows was a smiling skeleton.

"Shit!"

The torch was now on the floor, and I was about to land on the floor again. The pain was agonizing. I looked at the shadows again and another arrow flew just by me. The pig was now running away. I didn't wait anymore, I dropped my pick, picked up the torch and I ran. Anywhere was better than there.

Running was hard and I was felling weaker by the minute.

_I'm gonna bleed to death if I don't find help!_

I was running for two minutes and I saw a dim light by the distance. I ran towards it, I hoped it was the way out. I was about to get to it when gravel felled from the ceiling and blocked the way.

_Quick, the shovel!_

I hit the gravel with all my strength with the shovel, and I dug for a few seconds.

*Snap*

"NOOOOO!"

The shovel had snapped, I know had to dig with my hands. I dug for a bit more but I wasn't getting any further. The air was getting colder, and the light on my torch was getting dimmer.

"No, no, no, no!"

I could fell a presence right behind me, I turned around and I saw two white motionless eyes.

"DIE YOU FUCKER!"

I hit the ghost but the sword went right through it. Mcarrot didn't even move.

"What are you?"

The answer was that I felt tremendous force pushing me into the rocky ceiling; the ghost didn't moved and was staring at my eyes the whole time. I couldn't breathe, I needed a way out or it was game over!

"Stop… Why are you doing this…?"I said, trying to fill my compressed lungs with air. No answer came from its face, it was dead as always. The ground around it was starting to shake and a void opened. I could hear screams coming through it.

_Oh man, it's the fucking underworld!_

I was starting to feel lighter and getting slowly pulled inside it. I tried fighting it but it was useless, I was probably unconscious.

"Stay back, we are coming in!" Said a muffled voice behind the gravel wall.

Ten seconds later…

*BOOM*

The pig flew as an explosion blew up the wall, the ghost then turned its head at the light, the void collapsed and I landed on the floor, I was barely conscious as four figures came inside.

"DIE YOU MONSTER, GO BACK TO THE VOID!" Screamed a female voice.

Sevented jumped and stabbed the ghost with its glowing cyan sword. The ghost was now starting to fade. Acacia then started to mutter some gibberish, and the ghost started to fade faster. I was starting breathe better now.

"We dwarfs don't allow bullshit from the gods!"

And they slashed the ghost with their glowing golden axes.

The world flashed and the ghost disappeared. I finally could take a full gasp of air before I collapsed into unconsciousness.

**VI-(Newbie's Tasks)-VI**

"Ouch…" I slowly stood up and I looked around, I was very groggy. The sky was cloudy and dark, behind me was some mountains and the ground was made of stone bricks. I was on top of a tower. On the distance was some light, I walked to the edge of tower, on the distance was the old house were the base was. To my side was something, I looked at it but it my eyes were too foggy to tell what it was. It looked like a skeleton in some black robes with a staff.

The skeleton raised its staff and screamed creepy ancient stuff, the brown patches of ground on front of tower started moving. Thunder started to become more frequent.

"Oh… my god…"

It was an army of the undead and it was going to attack the old house. The world flashed and I was now next to a burning version of the old house. The ground was now bloody, I walked around to the doorway, and there were zombies everywhere. I opened the door to see a blood pool, Sevented was on ground in a bloody mess, pieces of him were everywhere, fortunately a zombie was eating his head so I didn't had to see the mess. I quickly walked to the kitchen, it wasn't any better; a pile of corpses was on top of the table.

It was on, I wanted to throw up. I ran away trying to close my eyes and not see anything. Unfortunately, I opened my eyes to see Acacia with long arrows pinned to the window on the second floor. I felt a presence and I turned back. A shadow with white eyes was there.

"Murder… Evil is all there is… I… WILL… KILL EVERYONE!" Herobrine was now right in front of me. I could feel its evil going around me. I couldn't move.

"HEEEEELP!"

* * *

_Bang that was quite a chapter; I slacked off a bit on this one. But anyway here it is 1700 words of goodness. I will start commenting on this part, so if wish you're free to skip it. All that is important will be on bold. I hopped that I didn't exaggerated on the nightmare description too much, but I have to be serious since Herobrine is a downright scary creepypasta. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the reading till here and feedback his appreciated. See ya on the next chapter!_


	8. Chapter VII The Zombie Raid

**Chapter VII- The Zombie Raid**

"HEEEELP ME! PLEASE!" I screamed.

"HEEEY MATE, YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I was in the dorm. A dwarf, a women and an armored man was staring at me with worried faces. A moved a little in my bed to confirm that I probably broke something.

"We were having a hard time getting you awake, what happened." Sevented said.

"You were having nightmares."

Now the headache came…

_What a dream…!_

"Yes, I had a horrible nightmare…"

"You were like dancing inside your bed. " The dwarf commented.

"It was like a burning version of this house, zombies were everywhere. You were dead."

Acacia came slightly closer.

"Are you sure about that? Tell me everything." She ordered, raising her voice.

I told them my whole nightmare, Sevented and Acacia were getting worried as I went on except that the dwarf was grinning.

"Ya got a pretty heavy booze yesterday, right lad?"

"Shut up! Get everyone; Herobrine is going to attack us tonight!" Sevented Yelled.

I was a bit surprised by their reaction. Now everyone was running, Sevented was screaming, Acacia left the base and the rest of the team was slowly arriving. I moved a bit and I found out that Mcarrot was sleeping just by the side of my bed. Fetch slowly woke up with a fairly unhappy face from the yelling.

"Wha…? What are you fuckers doing tonight? Can't I sleep quietly?"

"WAKE THE FUCK UP! WE GOT AN INVASION INCOMING!" Sevented yelled back.

Fetch instantly got up and ran to the main room. I slowly stood up to kneel immediately.

"Oh… My stomach! "

My previous adventures took a toll on me, but I suck it up and I started walking in order to find some equipment to fight with.

**VII-(The Zombie Raid)-VII**

We were now outside at sunset, I had some leather armor and an iron chest plate put on and a bow as a weapon. It was quite the commotion for them to let me fight after what just happened but I had to help them. I also had a small iron dagger just in case.

Our group was entirely outside, we had two dwarfs, a guy I didn't knew, a broken-arm Fetch, Acacia and Sevented. All of us were except me, Acacia and Fetch, were wearing full iron armor. The dwarfs had a diamond Axe and an iron sword as weapons while the human I didn't knew had a bow.

Sevented was walking around us, he had an iron sword that was slightly darker in the center and was also glowing. Just before he was about to start talking, thunder started falling on the faraway tower.

"Tonight, the Mob Lord attacks us and we have to survive at all costs! We have zombies, pigmen and skeletons. We all fought these treats before in the past, so we come together to fight them again! We shall never give up and never surrender, because we will survive. We are a solid team, Dwarfs, Humans and an elf came together in order to end this evil." He grabbed his sword and raised it." We will survive this threat! This is the first of many battles that we will fight in this journey. So let's get to it. Soldiers! WE SHALL SURVIVE!"

"YEEAAAH, WE WILL SURVIVE!" All the men yelled.

_Who is the elf? Didn't saw anyone that could resemble an elf…_

The thunder was getting heavier.

"Fetch, get the lever!"

"Yes sir!" He obeyed as he ran into the house.

20 seconds later, the ground started shaking. Sevented made the gesture to follow him. We walked to the back of house. What I saw made drop my jaw entirely.

Part dirt, part wood wall was slowly rising, with piston structures slowly putting it into place. It was a deafening noise, but still placed a smile on my face. A minute later and a three block thick, six block tall wall was fully ready to get hammered. I looked around to notice that the wall didn't have any towers and was missing a gate. Sevented got a bit closer to the wall when…

*Pop*

Ladders appeared leading to the top of it.

"Archers go up the wall, dwarfs you know what to do… We shall survive this fight."

**VII-(The Zombie Raid)-VII**

Night time.

Me and the other human were both on top of the wall. The dwarfs were down crafting something. Sevented was watching us from bellow. And Acacia was on top of the roof.

"Wow… I never thought I'd get to see the day… Did you ever kill a force this large?" The human asked.

"Well… I killed one zombie…" His face turned into pure fear after I said that.

"I guess you could just try to shoot anything that moves… O-ok?"

"REPORT!" Sevented Yelled.

The human then looked closely at the mountains and the lower hills.

"Movement… They're here in ten minutes." Acacia answered.

"Dear Notch…"

"So Rendell… Do you have any regrets before going to the Aether?"

"Don't talk like that! We aren't going to die, what's your name?"

"Merc… At your service."

The zombie army slowly got closer and we could see it, they were going through an area with some trees.

"Oh my golden butt locks…" Said the orange bearded dwarf.

I could guess the army was about 100 blocks away and in arrow range.

"REAAADY WEAPONS!" Sevented ordered.

Ignoring the pain on my abdomen I pulled the bow, making a weird pixelated line. The dwarfs on the ground placed a red block with the TNT label on top of contraption.

90 Blocks away…

"FIRE!"

I released the string and the arrow flew, it didn't go far enough to hit the zombies. Merc however successfully made one fall down. The dwarf's contraption fire and the red block flew leaving a white trail of smoke while it flew.

*Boom!*

It blew up taking a few zombies down.

"Acacia, give me a number!"

"Not sure… About… Not less than 90 zombies alone… Maybe 10 skeletons… and less than 5 pigmen."

"FIRE AT WILL!"

80 Blocks away…

I fired another arrow that again, didn't go far enough.

_Dammit! I don't know how to fire this thing._

60 Blocks away…

We kept shooting and I eventually made my first kill with a bow. Some zombies took more than an arrow to take down and a few even wear armor. The dwarfs fired again, killing maybe 3 more in the blast. Suddenly a burning sphere of rock appeared in front of Acacia and she launched it at the army. Setting some more on fire and blowing up a skeleton.

50 Blocks away…

"About 70 zombies left!" She updated.

40 Blocks away…

Now every arrow I fired successfully hit something but not necessarily killed it. Then I noticed on of the pigmen making a weird glow around a dead zombie and it slowly got up again and kept walking towards us.

"Kill the pigmen! They are bringing them back!" I yelled so I could be heard.

30 Blocks away…

"They are approaching our traps, get ready!"

When they were about 25 blocks away the ground they stood gave in and they felled in to a pit.

"Yea!"

"We still have about 60 undead left." She said.

The army crawled to a halt, some tried to unsuccessfully jump over only to fall down and join the growing piles of rotting meat. The skeletons were slightly smarter; they stopped just before the pit and started firing on us.

"They are shooting at us." Merc said.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Yelled the dwarfs.

And another block of TNT flew, blowing up a skeleton and a few more green walkers. Their numbers were shrinking fast.

I aimed at the cluster of undead trying to hit that pink pig skin. I launched another arrow but it only hit a zombie's stomach barely affecting it. One of the pigmen approached the pit and its "hands" were starting to glow green. Suddenly several bridges of dirt appeared, allowing the army to proceed. When the pig was starting to retreat, it received one of Acacia's fireballs straight in the chest shattering its golden armor.

"Yes!" She screamed.

20 Blocks away…

They were starting to get a little bit too close and with 50 undead, it was still quite dangerous. Then I saw that pigman slowly rise again, it was obviously hurt and its torso was disgustingly visible. As the archers came nearer, their accuracy improved making me run into one of taller wall edges for cover.

10 Blocks away…

It was on, they were almost here. The dwarfs launched another TNT block before unpacking their catapult and getting ready to swordfight. My heart was beating faster and faster as death grew nearer.

Now the army was right outside the wall, fortunately it was too tall for them to climb.

*Snort.*

"YOU'RE HERE?" I said, perplexed to see Mcarrot right next to me.

"Well Rendell… I guess this is where it ends… Fight well my friend!" Merc said in an almost motionless tone.

Although the zombies couldn't climb they were slowly chipping through the wooden wall, making the cracks larger and larger. Fortunately the wall was three blocks thick so it will take a few minutes to get through. Unfortunately the archers were too accurate for me to shoot back without risking to get shot myself.

"Die monsters die!" Merc yelled.

With still about 40 Undead to kill I was very unsure if we could win, if the wall was destroyed we would surely be overrun.

"Kill that pig! THE ONE WITH THE GREEN EGG!" Acacia screamed, almost panicking.

When I looked, the horde was slowly stepping away to let a pig with a green egg on its hand go through. I got an arrow ready and I walked out of cover to take aim at the pigman. As I was pulling the arrow, I was shot in the leg by a skeleton that made me fail the shot. The arrow flew and hit the pigman in the helmet ricocheting away. The pink guy placed the egg on the ground and it ran away. The egg rapidly grew into a four legged tall creature with an unhappy face. It walked into the wall and…

*Ssssss… BOOOOM!*

Because Merc was taking cover in a tall edge just above the blast, he was knocked over and fell with that part of the wall. Sevented ran towards the house, the dwarfs were showing their weapons and Acacia was starting to build something.

"Uhhh…?" Merc muttered.

He didn't last very long, two seconds later the horde was on top of him and splitting his last limb from his body, the stupid ones started to eat right away, and the smart ones started to charge the dwarfs.

"I assure you fuckers! We dwarfs don't go down easil…" The dark haired dwarf stopped speaking when an arrow pierced right throw his helmet into the brain. He dropped his sword and fell flat on the ground.

I needed to focus, it wasn't going too well.

_Don't panic! We can still win this!_

I when I looked back I was surprised with the picture of three skeletons pulling their bows in order to shoot at me. I closed my eyes, I was ready to accept death, I just hopped Herobrine would be nice to me.

*BOOOM!*

The skeletons a pig man fell when a hole opened right below them. The rest of the horde was stunned by the event.

"YO MASTER MIGHT HAVE BROKEN MY FUCKIN ARMS BUT I STILL KNOW HOW TO MAKE SHIT BLOW UP!" Fetch yelled with a glorious tone.

A pigman and a few zombies charged the dwarf when an iron monstrosity with a big nose dropped from the roof and landed on them. Acacia was on top of the roof presenting a smile.

"YEAH YEAH!" Sevented arrived at the scene with a horse and carrying both a dark iron and diamond sword. He charged at the horde slicing their heads along his way and letting the horse trample the rest.

I was starting to smile a little bit more, I aimed an arrow at the last skeleton and I hit it in the head making it fall apart.

"YA KILLED MY COUSIN YA SMELLY CUNTS!" Screamed the dwarf filled with rage. He used his axe with all his strength and split a zombie in half. The golem started moving its arms and threw more zombies into air and breaking apart the others.

With only 10 undead and a pigman left, they started to retreat towards the tower. I tried to hit the pigman but I was out of arrows. Then I saw a blue bolt fly that found its way into the pig's chest piercing through the armor making it fall flat into the ground. All the other zombies dropped dead as well when it was killed.

I took a deep breath when I realized the battle was over, it felt really good. And to help consolidate our victory, the sunrise came.

_We won…_

Everyone sheathed their weapons when it was over. Fetch came out the hole, tired. Sevented took the horse back inside the house. Acacia decided to sit right on the edge of the roof. The dwarf had a tear in his eye and was gasping for air. The golem was walking around poking the corpses to see if they were dead.

When the adrenaline went out my pain on the stomach and in the leg came back with full force making me sit down. I still had an arrow on it, my friends on the ground were full of small grazing injuries and tiny scrapes on the skin. It was a tough battle but we won. All we had to now is to accept our friend's death.

* * *

_Only shitballs! That was quite a chapter. I never done a war sequence like this before and it felt good to write it down. I know it could be better and there are funny mistakes mixed in but I like the end result. I tried to describe everything and make a good battle speech and all… It will be a while until a scene like this happens again. Now, our friends and I must rest… If you enjoyed it or like to improve it, feel free to leave feedback. Also, OCs are accepted and if they are well written, I might even include them! See you people in the next chapters!_


	9. Chapter VIII Packing Old House

**Chapter VIII- Packing Old House**

The sound of a shovel burying two members of the Horizon really didn't help the situation. I've received a couple bandages, had a painful arrow removal session and now I was assisting the funeral of both Merc and the dwarf's remains. My friends were sad but the orange beard dwarf was visibly crying.

"Why… Why did you die so soon?" The dwarf cried.

My friends had their heads low and fetch apparently was feeling enough to do the shovel work.

The scenes from yesterday's battle went through my head. The sight of Merc being taken apart and eaten by zombies was awful… Although it was a victory it was still a bittersweet one. Fetch finished burying both of them in the back yard of the old house. After he dropped the last tiny blocks of dirt, we slowly walked back inside the house.

Sevented then ordered us to come and have a meeting after we entered.

"Those wore some fine recruits that passed away tonight. I hope we don't have to go through tragedies like this ever again…" He said.

We entered the room and sit on the wooden slabs. Sevented took a bit longer since he was putting away the horse in another room I haven't seen. When he came back and took a seat, everyone was ready to discuss the next move:

"Very well… I believe we are going to move out and prepare to siege the tower!" He said, surprising everyone.

"Wait uh… I believe we were supposed to siege it next week." She remembered.

"We can't! If they already know we're here, we have to be on the move. In two-three days the invasion force will be back in bigger numbers. In order words… we have to attack now!" He said with a very serious tone.

"YEEEAAAH… L-LET'S BRING THE PAIIIIN BACK TO*burp* THEM!" The dwarf said in a weird way. In the corner of my eye I noticed he had a mug of beer.

We continued discussing the strategies of what we were going to do. Basically we would take all the armor, some wool for tents, weapons, some supplies and make camp right next to the hilly area where the tower is located. The next day we will leave camp and attack the tower. Everything he said was making me more and more uncomfortable since the pain in my ribs and leg hasn't passed yet.

**VIII-(Packing Old House)-VIII**

An half an hour later and we were ready to go. It was maybe 2 PM. My friends had their pockets and bags completely full of supplies, junk, armor and all sorts of stuff that was made to kill more stuff. Sevented was on horseback leading the team. I wasn't really that comfortable. Stuff apparently weights less in your pocket but when they were completely full, it was almost impossible to stay straight.

We were ready to move, when the dwarf that had a bag bigger than him on his back came to me half-sober and presented to me a red thing.

"Here, I took ye ruby and I turned it into this. I hope it helps you kill those smelly cunts!"

I took it and wield it, it was sword made of ruby. I spun it around and slashed the air with it. It was slightly lighter than the iron one but still a bit bulky. I took the iron sword out of my belt and I placed it in my bag. I then placed the ruby sword in my belt.

_I guess we are ready to go…_

**VIII-(Packing Old House)-VIII**

After Sevented made the gesture for us to start moving, we all slowly walked towards the hills. The initial terrain was mostly plain with few trees blocking the way; in fact the most annoying thing was field of rotting bodies we had to step through. After that, the trees got thicker and we entered a green forest.

Occasionally we found cows, chickens and sheep. To prevent any confusion I strapped a dyed orange iron helmet to Mcarrot's head. Sevented also killed a few chickens for the night, and Acacia also ran off to somewhere on occasion, probably to pick up ingredients or something similar. When we were all together I decided to ask:

"So… Anyway, what's a Mob Lord?"

Acacia turned to me and answered:

"I believe they are a special kind of liches. They are great at conjuring armies of various creatures and they also can master some elements. They are strong but usually the weakest of the bunch. I think there are 3 of them and we are going after one called Thundask right now."

"Thundask?"

"Yes, it's a master of lightning… It's the one responsible for the raid. I believe it can also control its minions very accurately and a type of manipulation magic that I don't know. Don't worry too much though; it's the weakest of the 3."

Her explanation didn't exactly calm me down, and so I kept going with the group, hoping that we wouldn't find any ambush along the way.

**VIII-(Packing Old House)-VIII**

It was around 4 PM when we exited the forest to get in a rising terrain with few trees around us. We didn't really climbed much since the terrain was up and down most of time, and by 5 PM we were just by the maze of hills that surrounded the tower.

I could now see clearly, in front of me were some tall hills that were so irregular that it might as well be a gigantic man-made maze. Behind the tower were some incredibly tall mountains with a snowy peak that acted like a giant wall that was nigh impossible to cross. Next to the entrance was a small plane where we could make camp. Sevented didn't waste any time to yell some orders and get us to build it.

I looked behind me and I stared at the forest we just crossed, on the horizon was a tiny house that was the place where we lived for a bit. I tried to guess a distance and was probably around a Km away. I also tried to figure out the height of the stone tower, it was around 150 blocks high if it was as the same height as us.

We slowly unpacked, Fetch took care of the building, Acacia and Sevented helped. The dwarf was unpacking his supplies to make dinner with a restless pig trying to eat his bag.

By 6 PM the sun was setting and a couple tents made of wool were done. The dwarf was pilling some wood, Mcarrot was trying to wait, Acacia and Sevented were alone in a bigger tent, and Fetch was taking the first watch.

Shortly, the dwarf used his flint and still on the logs and it turned into a warm fire.

"Fire's done!" He said.

Soon he placed the chicken corpse on a stick and started to warm it. I realized I would finally get to fill my empty stomach after the long trip. Fetch felt the smell and he whispered a obscenity before walking to the fire.

"I don't care about the fucking watch, food's first in here!"

Maybe ten minutes later the moon was high and we were filling our stomachs. The dwarf told some jokes on occasion, Sevented stopped discussing strategy and was now talking normally with his companions. Acacia was doing the same, it was the time before the storm and everyone was having some fun.

"…And that's where I took that mugger's wallet and I stuffed it into his mouth!" He joked. Fetch and he laughed quite heavily while Acacia and Sevented smiled. I also joined in into the talk but I didn't start any new topic since I knew very little about the world I was in.

"The things that a dwarf learns in a tavern full of drunks…" Sevented commented.

I was starting to notice that Sevented acted more like a proud knight trying to rule over a team of regular soldiers. Acacia felt more like a conciliar giving advice in situations but it was obvious she really didn't knew that much about military stuff. Fetch was your average mister-swear-a-lot that half-enjoyed his work and the dwarf that I didn't know the name behaved like the regular soldier that liked beer a bit too much.

*Snort.*

I looked at Mcarrot, it was looking like if it was trying to guess what I was thinking. I was uncertain of what I was fighting and the team I was in. I really didn't know much but my gut told me that I could trust them.

**VIII-(Packing Old House)-VIII**

The fire was out, and everyone was at their tents. Fetch was doing the first watch. I was on my bed inside my tent, Mcarrot was sleeping by it. Several thoughts kept going through my head, keeping me awake.

_What am I doing? Why am I with them? Why do I trust them? Who are Herobrine and his minions?_

Those were some of the questions that kept revolving inside my head, I knew they would be answered giving enough time but I was still very uncertain off what I'm doing. I looked at my side and I saw Mcarrot taking a nap. I smiled and I closed my eyes. I knew tomorrow was going to be a tough day so I better be ready for it.

* * *

_Hello again readers. You are about to reach chapter X. It's been hard for me to get all the adjectives, the world descriptions and dialogue right. I have some experience but I avoid expending to much detail on certain scenarios in order to prevent bullshit from a newbie writer. I tried including the pig more into the story and increasing its overall importance. As always, feedback helps A LOT, and if you want to participate, OCs are always welcome if they are "well written". Kendom here! And see you on chapter IX!_


	10. Chapter IX Stormy Maze

**Chapter IX- Stormy Maze**

"Wake up everyone, get your armor and weapons, we are leaving in 5 minutes!" Sevented warned.

I reluctantly opened my eyes. Mcarrot apparently felt cold in the night and was now on top of me. I woke it up and I threw it to the ground. I was groggy but still I could see that the sun didn't rise yet.

I slowly came out of my tent and saw Sevented and Acacia well awake, getting the weapons and everything ready. I looked to my right I saw an angry dwarf with probably a hangover and eyes that he couldn't open.

"What the hell is with ya people? Waking up in the night…!" He growled while scratching his back.

"Did you already forget we're here to kill a monster…?" Sevented said in a threatening tone.

Needless the say, the dwarf received a yelling about the mission and another one about his love for booze. After it settled , Fetch came out of another tent half-asleep but didn't said anything rude and went to help right away.

After 5 minutes, the sun started to peek through the horizon. We had our armor and weapons on, a bag for a meal just in case the exploration took too long and little else. Sevented was on his armored horse and ordered us to follow him.

**IX-(Stormy Maze)-IX**

It was awkward to walk in there with full iron armor with the others. I never realized this was perhaps the way soldiers in medieval times go to war. Acacia didn't have anything to protect her aside from her magical robes. Sevented had an iron armor that was a bit darker grey than ours.

About another 5 minutes in and we were without a doubt in a maze. The hills were so tall that it might as well be walls. I was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about my surroundings, I was afraid something with an evil smile might shoot another arrow at me. The sheer though made me shiver with pain a bit, the wound is yet to heal.

Looking up, the clouds were getting darker and darker, and the amount of thunder was slowly increasing. If it kept going like this, midday was going to feel like midnight. The dwarf and Fetch were also feeling paranoid looking around, Acacia made aside glances occasional but Sevented kept a straight face.

After even another 5 minutes. Fetch stopped, breathing heavily and asked:

"You said that this place was like a maze! How do you know we aren't going around in damn circles?"

Unfortunately, the one in charge didn't provide an answer and was clearly a bit unsure about the situation. Acacia looked around and closed her eyes for a bit… Fetch looked at the dwarf and whispered some comments. A few seconds later she opened her eyes and pointed at path.

"I believe it's that way!"

"Very well then!" He said.

**IX-(Stormy Maze)-IX**

After a bit of going on circles we were now on the supposed right path. Around two minutes of walking later, Acacia suddenly froze.

"Something's coming!" She warned pointing at the way we just came.

"TO ARMS!" He ordered right away.

Without wasting any time, my friends got into position like a trained force. I tried to mimic them and took my sword out as they did. Everyone waited as the steps became audible for all of us.

"I never would have guessed we would have to fight this soon! Very well then, bring it on messy bones!" The dwarf taunted.

I waited nervously as my arms kept shaking with the fear of getting killed or worse. The steps got louder and louder. I squeezed the grip, I was ready!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOIN' IN HERE?" Yelled an unknown voice.

I opened my eyes to see a group of ten human soldiers with armor looking at us. One of them had his mouth slightly open.

"Wait uh… Are you part of the Horizon group?" Their Leader asked.

"Yes, but! Who are you and what are you doing here!"

"We are a patrol in charge of this area of the Lost Lands! We noticed an army coming from here so we went for back up!"

"You arrived late then! I had to burry two good people, but, since you're here… I think we could still use some help. We have to bring down that tower!" Sevented said, pointing at the mob lord's tower.

"Since you provided a good service to the King, I think we can trust you. We're here to take care of all the nasty stuff after all. For you Sevented, lead the way!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing_._

_ Sevented just got 10 soldiers out of the blue? And what's that King that guy talked about? This world is bigger than I thought!_

"Very well then, we have to hurry though, by night this place will be pitch dark!"

Not much more was said since Sevented wanted to get to the tower as soon as possible. It was quite noticeable since there wasn't much light because of the clouds and as the day went on, that amount became less and less.

**IX-(Stormy Maze)-IX**

It was around 1 AM at the peak of sunlight but it was still very dark. We had to carry torches otherwise we would get surely lost. Acacia was still indicating the paths that would get us to the center.

_We are getting closer… There is much less light now…_

After one final turn we saw red light about 50 blocks away. The light was just next to the tower. Sevented made the gesture to stay watchful, everyone looked everyone looking paranoid. We walked a bit more and soon we realized we were in the middle of a giant field. Dead bodies were all around us, there were gravestones, posts with redstone torches and a very sticky mossy floor.

"Stay watchful, this place smells like an ambush!" He whispered.

Suddenly the lightning intensified, and was falling more around us. Everyone instinctively grabbed their weapons. I was feeling less and less safe. I looked up and I saw a fixed lighting striking the top of it.

"MWAWAWAAW!" A demonic laugh was heard coming from the top of tower, there was a dark figure there. "YOU'RE HERE! YOU FINALLY ARRIVED! Sevented… Acacia… Rendell... I would never have guessed I could kill you myself… I won't bother all of you; we have too much living people in here! RISE MY MINIONS, RISE!"

The lightning went crazy around the field, and struck one soldier setting him ablaze.

The whole army of bones and corpses started to slowly rise. Among them were spiders, black armored skeletons, skeletons, zombie and a few creepers. Because of the amount of lighting around it was hard to guess their numbers. A rough estimate was around from 50- 80 monsters and more kept rising.

"KILL THEM!" It ordered.

Everyone took hold of their weapons and started fighting. As adrenaline rushed I quickly forgot the pain on my leg and ribs, but it still wasn't too easy to stay up in a fight. I squeezed the grip of my sword and I threw a blow to an approaching zombie, slicing part of it.

Thundask was doing some sort of magic and the clouds above were getting thicker. Less and less light was coming, the lightning got intense and nasty rain started to fall.

Sevented charged a wither skeleton with his horse in an attempt to knock it down, but because it was dark and the monster itself was dark, he didn't noticed an incoming blow to him and knocked him off the horse. He slowly stood up, and made a horrified face as he saw that the skeleton was pulling back its gigantic sword in order to kill him. The then horse came back and rammed the skeleton knocking it off its balance. Sevented stood up and screamed.

"ACACIA! WE NEED LIGHT. DESTROY THOSE CLOUDS!"

Acacia made a field in order to reflect an arrow back to its sender and nodded back in response. She pulled out a staff and pointed at the sky, making a beam of light to the clouds that were about to enter a spiral in order to create a tornado.

The beam itself gave back enough light for me to start using my torch as a weapon without the fear of getting stuck in the dark. I was breathing heavily and received spikes of pain on occasion from arrows, fortunately, all ricocheted back because of the armor.

I threw another blow at an annoying skeleton, destroying it. I looked to my left and was impressed by an unarmored wither skeleton charging at me. I quickly dodged it and I tried to slash it with my sword but the blow was parried by its gigantic stone one. Each blow that it threw was difficult to parry, and one of them broke my defense and hit the armor. Another dent in that place would surely hit flesh, I screamed with pain and I launched myself at it in a rage. Because of that, I was knocked again, and into the floor. It then proceeded to place its foot on my chest making all the air leave my lungs.

"YEAAAH!"

The dwarf launched himself and hammered the skeleton's leg with his axe snapping it. The skeleton fell down and the dwarf jumped to it and slashed its neck splitting it.

"I may be tiny but I'M FIERCE!" He boasted.

The fighting kept going normally for another 30 seconds until soldiers started dying. Thundask noticed Acacia's magic and tried to fight it with its own but she was still slowly opening up the sky.

I slashed another spider, and split its hairy head. With blocky sweet going through my face I glanced at the tide of undead that kept rising. I slowly backed away, and on the corner of my eye I saw a soldier being blown up by a creeper. I looked up, the sky was still very cloudy but more and more light was starting to sink in, improving the group's morale.

_When are they going to stop coming._

The lighting was still intense but was now striking at random hitting both us and the undead since it was busy trying to beat Acacia.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WIN THIS!" She screamed with confidence. As she finished her words, her beam grew larger and made a flash of light, almost letting the bare sky in.

I was trying my best to finish off the endless torrent of undead. With each blow I grew more and more tired. The dwarf looked like he was about to fall off to the side if adrenaline didn't keep him going. Sevented and Fetch were still fighting normally and weren't really tired, but I could see they were slowly coming down. If the fight kept going like this with no breaks to take a deep breath everyone would eventually fall off. We started cluster into a circle around Acacia, I there noticed there weren't really that much people left.

As we started to lose hope, she gave one final shout and the beam blew up the clouds, letting the full sunlight in. The army of undead around us started to burn, the last creepers were caught in the flames and blew up and the spiders ran off. As the final skeleton burned to death, I dropped my weapons and crumbled to my knees. Everyone was breathing heavily.

Then I saw that Acacia was on the floor, lifeless. Sevented's horse was dead and only both the leader and a soldier aside from our group were still alive. Sevented ran towards her but it was clear there was little he could do since she was the medic and he didn't know much.

"She's alive!" He announced.

I wide opened my eyes in hope.

"She is very tired and really needs to rest. Fetch bring her back to the camp, she might get ambushed if we let her here alone."

"Oh my god…" The leader looked around at his dead men, undisturbed at the stench of crisped rotten flesh.

I picked up my sword and I stood up. Everyone that was still alive was very messed up. Sevented had his armor full of scratches and dents and his face had some blood, Fetch was in a more or less state, with a beaten up armor but was fairly unharmed, the dwarf was fine except that his breathing sounded like he was about to hyperventilate.

"We can't let that monster to gain back its strength! Let's go!" Sevented ordered.

We walked then to the entrance to the tower, Sevented pushed it open and everyone slowly walked inside.

* * *

_And another awesome fight scene… Tried my best in a maze scene but I knew it could be done much better! I believe my biggest flaw right now is the dialogue. Anyway… Chapter X is upon us and will the climax of the first part of the story(I hope!) . After X I'm going to change the chapter structure and will also enter a regular schedule so you readers know when to check this out again for news. This chapter is also as far as Minecraft The Fight For Leadership went, so chapter X 100% new! I believe this is all so see you later on the climax and thanks for reading till here! And as always, leave a review that it helps way too much! Thanks!_


End file.
